Riley and Topanga
"Riley and Topanga" is the mother-daughter relationship of Riley Matthews and Topanga Matthews. Other names *'Ropanga' (R'/iley and T/'opanga) *'Tiley' (T'/opanga and R/'iley) Moments Season 1 Girl Meets Father Riley confides in Topanga telling her that she wants to wear makeup and about how she should start wearing it. Topanga tells Riley some makeup advice for when she and Cory allow Riley to wear makeup. Riley also tells Topanga that she wants to go to the school dance Friday night and Topanga then tells her daughter that that's the same night she and Cory are set to ride the cyclone roller coaster a tradition the two do every year. Riley then asks her mom if he really cares that much about it, to which Topanga says that its why he gets up in the morning. Later on, after seeing how upset Cory was Topanga goes to her daughters room to discuss the situation. Riley was talking with Maya on her window seat about Maya wanting to apply for an online school, she pulls out her laptop and when she applies for the cheap website they decline her. Topanga then enters and asks the two girls how their doing before she sits down in between Riley and Maya. Riley then tells her mom that she's upset that Maya wont be there in the morning at seven like always and that she looks forward to that rutine every morning. Topanga then asks Riley if she feels that's a tradition and Riley replies with a yes before realizing her mothers plan. Riley says that even though Topanga is a mother that was really good, and Riley immediately feels bad and Topanga tells Riley to talk to her father, and in the end Riley does talk to Cory and the situation is resolved. Season 2 Season 3 Girl Meets Permanent Record * Topanga encourages Riley and tells her she'll achieve much more on her next Spanish test. Girl Meets Triangle Girl Meets True Maya Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 1) * Topanga tells Riley that she's sorry she missed the hike and walks over to comfort her. * Topanga lets Riley stay up a bit later than everyone else. Girl Meets Ski Lodge (Part 2) Girl Meets I Do Girl Meets the Real World Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York *Topanga gives Riley advice after she asks about their family history. *Topanga tells Riley that she's the queen of cream cheese. *Topanga tells Riley to be proud of where she comes from. *Riley asks Topanga the importance behind being American. Girl Meets World: Of Terror 3 Girl Meets Her Monster * Riley tells Topanga that she's old enough to make her own decisions and that she has some entitlement for what she believes in. * Riley and Topanga have a fight in this episode, but eventually make up in the end. * Riley feels bad for disagreeing with Topanga and sees her point of view afterwards. Girl Meets a Christmas Maya *Topanga helps Riley find Maya's Christmas spirit between her and Katy. Girl Meets Goodbye *Riley trusts her mom in making the right decision for the family and the future. *Topanga decides to stay and turn down the job offer. Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both females. *They have long brown hair. *In Boy Meets World, Topanga began as an odd girl and in Girl Meets World, Riley began as an odd girl too. *They are both devoted to friends and family. *Topanga and Riley both are smart and try/tried their best in school. *They tend to use "How ya doin'?" as an informal greeting. * They both are very good looking. Differences *Topanga has green eyes, and her daughter has brown. *Riley is prone to self-doubt, Topanga generally knew her own mind. *Riley does not seem to have Topanga's competitive streak. *Riley apparently lacks Topanga's ability to focus on things. *Riley cares what other people think of her, Topanga generally does not. Trivia *Riley is closer to Topanga than she is to Cory, as Topanga babies her a lot, whereas Cory doesn't. *They are competing against the Minkuses for the most 'A' grades accumulated during school. As of the events of Girl Meets Maya's Mother, together they have earned 1,261 'A' grades. * Also in Girl Meets Maya's Mother, Riley called Topanga Shakira, for the way she danced. Gallery Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Riley Matthews Category:Pairings with Topanga Matthews Category:Mother-daughter relationships Category:Character Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Family Pairings Category:The Matthews Family